1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to whole building air scenting systems and more particularly pertains to a new automatic scent dispensing system for distributing scents throughout a building on a user-adjustable schedule without requiring user attention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of whole building air scenting systems is known in the prior art. While some of these systems perform some operations without user intervention or attention, most, if not all, of the known systems require some type of periodic attention by the user for the system to operate, such requiring the user to initiate the operation of the system. Thus, these systems cannot be set and relied upon to operate without the user's periodic attention or monitoring. This may result in the accumulation of odors or smells in the building to an offensive level, which may be the only reminder that the user is given that the system has not been operated frequently enough.
The automatic scent dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of distributing scents throughout a building on a user-adjustable schedule without requiring user attention.